


kiss me on the mouth and set me free; but please, don't bite

by winrystan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I was inspired, M/M, Songfic, implied trans Edward elric, ive had this on repeat for days, song: Bite- Troye Sivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrystan/pseuds/winrystan
Summary: I've had this song on repeat for days and I finally wrote an edling minific for it! help this killed me emotionally
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Kudos: 26





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free; but please, don't bite

_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir _

Ardent kisses pass his lips, hands set firm on his biceps. Hands shake and as eyes meet while Ling’s face flushes, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Ed’s gaze averts from his, worrying his lip until raw. 

_ I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire _

Ed finally met his gaze. It was warm, welcoming- familiar. Ed felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach, churning and making him feel sick. His breath hitched, automail fiddling with the thick strap on his shoulder until Ling placed his hand upon his. 

_ Don’t you want to see a man up close? _

The soft whispers in his ear overwhelmed him, but this touch was grounding, taking him out of his own head and reminding him:  _ I am enough.  _

“We can stop if you want to, Ed. I’m not going to push you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

_ A phoenix in the fire _

Ed shakes his head, embracing Ling’s hand with his own, his lip still stinging. 

  
“No, no, ‘sfine,” he drawled. “I’m fine.” 

_ So kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please, don’t bite _

“Are you sure?” 

Soft words drifted into his ears dreamily, the constant nagging in his head softening to a gentle lull and putting him at ease. 

“Yes.”

_ You can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your warmth _

Ling formed his hand to flush against Ed’s cheek, embracing him as he always would, fiddling with his hair like he always would. Every kiss against his ear, the soft, chaste whispers filling his thoughts with their warmth. 

_ The rapture in the dark puts me at ease, the blind eye of the storm _

The Promised Day loomed above them, swallowing the harsh reality that they may not make it out alive tomorrow. This could be a kiss goodbye. 

_ Let's go for a walk down Easy Street, where you can be reborn _

But this wasn’t The Promised Day. This was  _ today,  _ they had each other for that long. 

_ And kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please don't bite _

Their kisses became desperate, attempting to make up for lost time. Even if they had each other for that long, it wasn’t long enough. After the Promised Day, Ling would return to his people in Xing and Ed would have Al’s body back and return home. Their paths wouldn’t cross again. 

_ Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck _

Ling’s hand rests upon Ed’s flesh hand, squeezing it desperately. Ed’s heart ached, longing for more time. All he wanted was more time, whether it be with Ling or his mother or his brother in his original body or  _ anyone  _ he’s lost. 

_ Aah, cause who's got any time for growin' up? _

Forced to grow up, forced to shed their childhood and leave it behind, turning their backs on innocence and embracing the harsh, jagged reality they must one day face. Their smiles faded and formed to solemn frowns and sighs. 

_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir _

The compassion and warmth exuded off of Ling’s face and filled Ed’s mind, remembering the warmth and gentleness of childhood that he longed for. 

_ I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire _

All embraces cease for a moment. Cheeks are flushed, eyes are welling with tears, and embraces are growing colder. Desire welled within them both, longing,  _ yearning,  _ for one final kiss. 

_ Don't you wanna see a man up close, a phoenix in the fire _

Ling gazed to Ed one final time. Ed returned this gaze with the same yearning that Ling had, a cool sensation overwhelming his cheek. Ed cupped Ling’s cheek and thumbed over it, giving a bitter smile and one final, hasty kiss. 

“Don’t… don’t die, tomorrow, okay?”

“Please,” Ling scoffed, smiling and returning this kiss. His anxieties faded briefly, worrying his lip for a moment. 

“I won’t. You’d better not, either.”

“God has thrown me back to earth when I was splayed at his feet before. I don’t think he’ll take me this time,” Ed cracked a smile, knowing that neither of them could promise the other a single ounce of comfort. 

_ So kiss me on the mouth and set me free _

The dawn cracked over the horizon, the light of an early morning sunrise filling their tent. Their loose embrace of each other forced apart, they stood. The sunrise was beautiful, a sweet irony of the day before them and the uncertainty in the air. Who will live, and who will die? Not even god has that answer, no matter how hard they prayed. 

_ But please, don't bite _

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song on repeat for days and I finally wrote an edling minific for it! help this killed me emotionally


End file.
